Cold
by stellaris demon
Summary: One-shot. It's time for another Hogsmeade visit, but the Marauders have something in store for Lily Evans and Severus Snape. Or rather, James Potter has something in store for Lily Evans. R&R, necessary credits inside. T for some certain swears.


**Yo. I came up with this thing last night. I was complaining that I couldn't sleep, my mom got fed up, so she said I should write. And so I did.**

**I based this off a picture I saw as I was stalking a deviantart. If you're interested, the artist's name is viria13, and the drawing is something like **_**Is that a blush, Evans?**_

**Something like that. Anyways, I've been having Jily feels lately so I thought I should do this. Shoutout to Bookie for introducing me to my favorite Jily fanfic 3**

**It's called The Life and Times by jewels5, and if you haven't read it, you need to read it. Like, now. After you read this. Yeah. It's a work of art.**

**Regarding my character choices, I know James is part of the Marauders, but I think it's like he's more of an individual here. And Sirius was there too but I didn't wanna make Remus feel lonely D: Peter's cool too I guess minus betraying Jily**

**I got the spells from the list of spells on the Harry Potter wiki :)**

**Disclaimer: Not JKR :(**

* * *

It was a cold morning, and it was not going to get warmer. Lily Evans wore the thickest sweater she owned along with her scarlet and gold Gryffindor scarf, and still she was freezing. "All right," she said. "Who's the idiot who hexed the window? It can't close, and in case he or she hasn't noticed, I'm freezing." Donna Shacklebolt glared at the wall through several layers of clothing. "In case you haven't noticed, Ginger, you're not the only one."

And she was right. All of Lily's mates were donning their thickest articles of clothing. "Right. I'll go ahead, guys. Wouldn't want to walk into Honeydukes only to find out all the Chocolate Frogs gone." The redheaded girl stood up and left the dorm.

* * *

Lily stood in the back of a hastily formed line while their caretaker, Argus Filch, checked off names on a long piece of parchment. "Lily!" The young girl turned around to see her old friend from Slytherin, Severus Snape. "Hello, Sev," Lily greeted cheerfully. "Hey, Lil," Severus returned. "It's freezing today, isn't it? At least the snow stopped." She nodded her head in agreement. "It's practically a hundred degrees below!" Lily exclaimed. "Unfortunately, I've got allergies, and my nose is all red." The Slytherin boy looked at her face curiously. "It's fine. You've got your scarf to hide it, anyway." Lily smiled. "Yeah." Then a comfortable silence fell between them as Filch crossed out "Frank Longbottom!"

A cold sensation hit Lily's neck. She wasn't the only victim, though, because Severus stumbled forward as a white ball crashed into his back. Both teenagers turned, only to see four boys, two throwing the snowballs into the air, while the other two (who were wise to not join their friends) stood behind the mischief-makers, looking uncomfortable but not doing anything to stop their companions. "Hey, Padfoot. D'ya think I hit Snivellus hard enough? Or should I hex this one and send flying to his nose?" A tall, messy-haired boy, said. James Potter is the most arrogant person in the world, Lily thought. Then she noticed a few stray snowflakes in said boy's unruly hair. It's rather cute, a part in Lily's mind said. Shut up, Evans. She mentally slapped herself.

"Well, Prongs. I think you hit him pretty good. Evans, on the other hand..." James's friend, Sirius Black contemplated on what to do with the redhead. "We'll just have to see." Both boys got ready to throw the snowballs. Lily rummaged through her memory of all the spells she knew. Aguamenti wouldn't work much, since it would be water against water. She hadn't perfected her Shield Charm yet. And then there the answer was, flashing clear in her mind. The two dark-haired teenagers released the projectiles.

Lily, with surprisingly fast reflexes, brandished her wand. "_Aresto Momentum!_" And she found she wasn't the only one to cast the spell. The Slytherin beside her had also mimicked her actions. The two white balls speeding towards them slowed down. Or, just the one moving towards Lily. Severus's snowball was still hurtling towards him. Then it hit him so hard he toppled over, falling on his bum. Sirius and James, who always seem to find joy in all of Severus's misfortunes, also fell on their rears, crying from laughter.

Lily glared at them, though if they saw, she wasn't sure. Her scarf concealed her whole face except her eyes and her forehead. She pulled her friend up, still not releasing her stare on troublemakers. "Let's go, Sev." Lily dragged her Slytherin friend back to the line. "Sirius! Will you look at that? Evans and Snivellus! I never thought I'd see the day!" Potter said. "Well, who asked who, then? Come on, Red. Ditch the ol' long nose, and hang out with us," said Black. "I'll hang out with you the day I have a crush on Potter," Lily snarled. Wait, she thought. Shit. Shit. Shit. "You hear what she said, Prongs? The day she fancies you," Sirius told his friend. "Is that so, Evans? Why haven't you been hanging out with us since day one?"

"Because I don't fancy arrogant prats who assume every girl he speaks to will fall under his _love spell_."

"We'll see 'bout that, Red." James stepped in front of Lily, towering over her. Beside her, Severus raised his wand. "No, Severus," she commanded. "I'll meet you at Zonko's. Please don't be involved in this." "Lily, he's going to-" he protested. "You heard her, Snivellus. She'll see you later. Sayonnara, Flake." Severus stood up, brushed himself off then left, stomping through the gates.

"Someone's on his period," James said. "Potter, leave me alone. What do you want? If you're going to keep me here for the whole day, I swear I will Levicorpus you and leave you hanging by your toes on top of the Astronomy tower." James raised an eyebrow. "I never knew you could even imagine those."

"I never knew you were close enough to me to guess what goes on in my head."

"Now, now, Evans. Everyone knows you're crazy about me."

"They seem to have misunderstood me. I'm crazy about the idea of you ceasing to exist."

"I beg to differ, Evans. Your face is as red as your hair right now, obviously my doing."

Lily's eyes widened. Indeed, she felt her face heating up. She had never been this close to James Potter before. "I have allergies. The cold irritated my nose," she stated plainly, hoping she didn't sound flustered. "Yeah, right," James said as he rolled his eyes. "James, if you don't stop trying to..." Remus tried to find the right word. "Seduce," Sirius offered. Remus shifted his weight on his feet uncomfortably. "Yeah. I guess. If you don't stop trying to _seduce _Lily, we're leaving."

"Don't worry, just a sec," Potter assured them. "Forgive their failure to mind their own business, Red." He took her gloved hand then gently placed his lips on it. "'Til we meet again, Lily." The said girl was pretty sure her face was blending in with her hair and her scarf. James flashed her a crooked smile, adjusted his glasses, bowed, then joined the rest of his friends.

* * *

Lily entered Zonko's, and as expected, Severus was waiting for her. He seemed to be observing the properties of a fake wand. "Hey, Sev," she greeted and he jumped. "Lil, are you okay? You're awfully red," said the young boy. Lily's face grew hotter as she dwelled on the reason she was red. Surely it wasn't the cold alone. But Severus doesn't need to know that. "Yeah," she said. "I started sneezing a lot when I was on my way here. No need to worry, it'll pass." Severus cocked his head but said nothing. After about a minute of browsing the shop, he made an effort to converse.

"What did that Potter boy say to you when I left?"

"Nothing interesting."

"Okay. You don't actually..."

"I don't actually what?"

"Fancy him? Or do you?"

"What do you think? James Potter, Quidditch Captain, arrogant prat, practically a bully to the lower years. You think I could fancy him?"

"Right, I wasn't thinking. Of course you don't."

Lily smiled as she got redder and redder. Maybe, she thought. There's a sensitive boy under that tough exterior, and without knowing, she kept rubbing the spot his lips made contact with. It wasn't her skin, though, but she didn't wish it was. Right?

It was just the cold making her red. At least, that's what she hoped.


End file.
